Un día con papá
by Jessi RoNi
Summary: Hinata y Himawari tendrán un día solo para chicas despues de tanto tiempo. Por tal motivo, Naruto tendra que quedarse a solas todo el día con su hijo mayor. Boruto Uzumaki. Tomando en cuenta que su relación era algo complicada por la insistente ausencia de Naruto por motivos de trabajo, ¿Ambos podrán permanecer juntos todo el día sin ningún problema?


.

Hinata metía calmadamente las cosas necesarias en su bolso bajo la atenta mirada de su esposo y sus dos amados hijos. Uno de ellos con mala cara y la menor con una mirada emocionada. Mientras que su esposo solo se limitaba a mirarla algo preocupado.

\- Bueno, nos vamos. - Se dio la vuelta mientras se acomodaba su bolsa en su hombro. - Ya hay que irnos Himawari. - Le tendió la mano a su hija y ella emocionada la tomó. - Regresaremos en un par de horas. Me llamas si sucede algo.

Bajo la atenta mirada de los hombres de la casa, las dos mujeres se fueron a su tan esperado día de solo mujeres.

La puerta se cerró, dejando a los dos hombres bajo el incómodo silencio que reinaba su hogar. Naruto disimuladamente miró de reojo a su hijo, el solo miraba con el ceño fruncido donde hace pocos segundos su madre y su hermana menor habían salido. Dejándolo solo con su padre.

No es que la idea le desagradara, es solo que... no sabía cómo convivir con su padre. Casi no conversaban y mucho menos tenían momentos solos. Gracias al trabajo de su padre todo el tiempo estaba en la oficina. Dirigir una empresa super famosa e importante no le daba tiempo para permanecer tiempo con su familia.

Algo que le desagrada a él. Nunca podía permanecer el tiempo suficiente con ellos por el trabajo. Siempre le daba más importancia a la estúpida empresa. Algo que odiaba.

Se puso de pie, causando que su padre diera un pequeño brinco ante su repentino movimiento. Se dirigió a la mesa y tomo su consola que había dejado. Jalo la silla y se sentó para comenzar a jugar su juego preferido.

Naruto solo lo miraba nervioso. No sabía qué hacer. Era la primera vez en bastante tiempo que estaba a solas con su hijo. Cuando lo estaban, estaban junto con su esposa y su dulce hija.

Sabía que, por culpa de su trabajo, su hijo le había tomado cierto resentimiento, algo que le dolía. No estaba con ellos por culpa de su trabajo, algo que él sabía muy bien y no sabía qué hacer para remediarlo. No podía simplemente dejarlo y ya, así no funcionaban las cosas.

Soltó un suspiro y miro la hora. Las doce con quince minutos.

Una sonrisa se instaló en sus labios. Se puso de pie y fue con pasos rápidos a el cuarto que compartía con su esposa, tomó su cartera que estaba en el tocador y bajo de nuevo.

\- ¡Boruto!

Ante el repentino llamado de su padre, se sobresaltó y algo enojado, lo miró.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

\- ¿Qué te parece si tú y yo tenemos un día solo para chicos? Solo tú y yo.

\- ¿Eh? - Alzó el ceño ante la idea de su padre.

\- Vamos. Será divertido. Hay que ir al cine o tal vez al centro comercial. Hace poco me dijiste que querías el nuevo videojuego que salió en la tele.

Boruto abrió los ojos sorprendido.

\- Recuerdas eso. - No disimuló su asombro.

Si, lo había dicho, pero solo fue un comentario. No lo había dicho en serio. Ese día su padre había llegado temprano y mientras esperaban que su madre y hermana terminaran de preparar la comida, su padre y él esperaban mientras miraban la tv.

Una sonrisa aplastada se instaló en sus labios.

\- Viejo estúpido. - Susurró con emoción. No lo iba a decir, pero la idea lo emocionaba.

Ir al centro comercial ellos dos, solos. Gran idea. Noten el sarcasmo.

Estaban en el centro comercial, como había dicho Naruto, le iba a comprar el videojuego que Boruto había visto la otra vez. Ya con el juego en las manos se dispusieron a ir a comprar un poco de ropa para Boruto. La que tenía ya le estaba quedando un poco chica. Después de eso, Naruto se dio cuenta que ya era tarde, así que con una inocente palabra armó todo el desastre.

\- Hay que ir a comer. - Sugirió Naruto mientras cerraba la cajuela del carro. Habían ido al estacionamiento a dejar todo lo que habían comprado.

\- ¿Dónde?

\- Hay una tienda de ramen muy cerca de aquí. Hay que ir. - Le quitó el seguro al auto con una sonrisa emocionado. Listo para arrancar el auto e ir a por su amado ramen.

\- Ramen. - Mostró una cara de desagrado. - Mejor hay que ir por una hamburguesa, ya estamos aquí. Es más rápido.

Al escuchar las palabras de su hijo, se detuvo de golpe y se giró para verlo molesto.

\- ¡Claro que no! Eso no es nutritivo. Tu madre me dijo que apenas se descuidaba y tú ya andabas comiendo hamburguesas. Así que no.- Sentenció con voz autoritaria.

\- ¡Y el ramen lo es! No eres el indicado para decir eso. Todo el tiempo te la pasas comiendo ramen y ramen. - Frunció el ceño molesto.

\- ¡Dije que no y no es no!

\- ¡Yo no comeré ramen!

Ambos se vieron molestos. Ni uno daba su brazo a torcer. Algo que Boruto había heredado de su padre y algo que le molestaba a Naruto.

Con tan bien que iban las cosas.

\- Olvídalo. - Apartó la mirada y metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

Naruto por su parte se alborotó su melena rubia, exasperado. A pesar de que Boruto fuera una copia de él, eran tan diferentes. Al no pasar tanto tiempo con él por culpa del trabajo, no sabía cómo tratar con él.

Soltó un suspiro y cerró con llave de nuevo el auto. Al escuchar el sonido del seguro, volteó extrañado Boruto.

\- Qué te parece si mejor vamos a comer otra cosa. - Sugirió Naruto con una sonrisa incomoda.

\- ¿Cómo qué cosa? - Frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

\- ¡Hay muchas cosas, por qué solo nos limitamos a ramen y hamburguesas si tenemos muchas opciones!

\- Entonces qué.

Naruto lo pensó. ¿Que podían comer que no fuera hamburguesa? Había comida italiana, europea y japonesa.

\- ¿Qué te parece si comemos una pizza?

\- ¿Pizza? No tu dijiste que debía de comer comida más saludable.

\- Entonces solo te pediré una ensalada para ti. - Dijo con una sonrisa en los labios mientras caminaba rumbo al elevador para ir al primer piso.

Boruto lo fulmino con la mirada y lo siguió de mala gana.

.

Estaban sentados en las mesas de afuera del local mientras esperaban sus órdenes. Habían pedido una pizza y un espagueti junco con las bebidas. Ambos en un silencio sepulcral, solo siendo roto por los ruidos del exterior.

Naruto no sabía que decir. No tenía ni un tema para iniciar una plática con su propio hijo. Estaba en blanco.

¿Desde cuándo había una brecha tan grande en ellos?

Alzó la mirada y vio con interés como su hijo miraba atentamente encima de su cabeza. Extrañado, giró y vio que detrás de él había una pantalla plasma en el canal de las caricaturas. Justo en ese momento salía la caricatura de un superhéroe que no sabía cómo se llamaba.

Volvió la mirada en su hijo y una sonrisa se instaló en sus labios.

\- ¿Te gusta?

\- ¡Eh, n-no! Solo no hay nada interesante que ver. - Se dejó caer en el respaldo de la silla y cruzó los brazos mientras estiraba los labios con molestia. Aunque en sus mejillas había un ligero tono coral.

\- Ahora que lo recuerdo; tu mamá me dijo que pronto saldrán de excursión a fuera de la ciudad. ¿A dónde irán?

\- Iremos a Los Ángeles. - Respondió con desinterés.

\- Eh..., así que Los Ángeles. No estas emocionado.

\- Para nada. El año pasado fuimos a ver a los abuelos.

\- Pero solo estuvimos una semana.

\- En la excursión estaremos menos, solo estaremos tres días y dos noches.

\- Deberías de estar emocionado. La pasarás con tus amigos.

\- Supongo.

\- Aquí tiene su orden.

Llegó la camarera interrumpiendo su charla, justo cuando Naruto iba a responder.

\- Gracias. - Le agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

\- No hay de qué. - La camarera se pasó un mechón de pelo por detrás de su oreja mientras un bello carmín inundaba sus mejillas.

Boruto inmediatamente lo noto. Arrugó el ceño molesto. ¿Como decirle que su padre estaba casado y que estaba en frente de su hijo?

\- ¡La próxima vez hay que traer a mamá y a Himawari! Sin ellas esto es muy aburrido. - Exclamó con fuerza. Dejándole claro a la camarera que su padre era de su madre.

\- Eso dolió.

Al escuchar sus palabras, la camarera mostró una expresión de sorpresa y vergüenza. Pudo sentir como Boruto la fulminaba con la mirada, en un claro mensaje de que se fuera.

\- ¡Bu-bueno, que disfrute la comida! - Apenada, se fue a paso veloz.

\- Aun seguía aquí. - Preguntó extrañado Naruto. Pensó que ya se había ido.

\- ¡Tú en serio no te das cuenta de nada! - Lo regañó. ¡Como no se había dado cuenta que la camarera había querido coquetear con el! ¡Solo falto que dejará su número!

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? - Inquirió Naruto sin entender las palabras de su hijo.

\- ¡Cómo es posible que no te des cuenta de quien trata de flirtear contigo, empiezo a considerar el hecho de que fue mamá el hombre de la relación!

\- ¡¿Qué?!- Sus mejillas tomaron un rojo escarlata, motivo de la vergüenza. - ¡Pero qué dices, eso no es verdad! ¡Además, nadie estaba flirteando conmigo!

\- ¡En verdad eres lento! ¿Cómo es posible que adolescentes se fijen en un viejo decrépito?

\- ¡Tengo 33, apenas estoy en plena juventud! - Exclamó ofendido.

\- Lo que digas, lo que digas. - No le dio importancia y comenzó a comer un pedazo de la pizza.

.

Media hora después ya estaban en la taquilla del cine. Habían decidido ir a ver una película. Eran las tres así que las funciones de las mejores películas ya estaban disponibles.

\- Hay que ver esta. - Apunto Boruto a el cartel en donde se podía ver claramente que era de acción.

\- No, hay que ver esta. - Apunto Naruto a otro que era más de comedia.

\- No. Las críticas de esta película son muy buenas. Hay que ver esta. - Apunto con insistencia a la película que él quería.

\- ¡Empieza dentro de una hora, esta empieza en veinte minutos!

\- ¡Que tiene de malo, así tenemos más tiempo de comprar la comida!

\- ¡Que no!

\- ¡La tuya sí que no!

Entre gritos y regaños, decidieron mejor ver la de Boruto, ya que, en todo el rato que habían estado discutiendo la película ya había empezado.

La película no estuvo mala, solo el problema radica en que era la secuela de otra película, así que como era de esperarse, Naruto no había visto la primera así que no tenía ni idea de qué trataba la película.

Ya después de una hora y media, ambos venían saliendo de la función. Apenas salieron de la función cuando el teléfono de Naruto comenzó a sonar, haciendo que ambos se detuvieran y que Naruto sacará apresurado su teléfono.

\- Bueno. - Guardó silencio unos segundos para volver a hablar. – No. Ahora... si... estaré ahí en una media hora.

Al escuchar las palabras de su padre, la expresión de Boruto se convirtió en uno lleno de enfado. Otra vez, otra vez estaba prefiriendo a la empresa que su propio hijo. Apretó con enojo los puños, sintiendo una presión asfixiante en su pecho.

Furioso, sin que se diera cuenta su padre, se dio la vuelta y arrancó a correr. ¡Bien, si prefería a la empresa en vez que a él que así fuera!

\- Esta bien. Nos vemos entonces. - Colgó la llamada y guardo el teléfono en su bolsillo. - Lo siento Boruto, pero...- Al girarse y no ver a su hijo se extrañó y algo confundido giro la mirada a todas partes. - Boruto, Boruto. - Al no escuchar respuesta se asustó. Entrando en pánico comenzó a caminar buscando la figura de su hijo.

¿Dónde estaba?

.

Caminaba de mala gana rumbo a su hogar, no quedaba muy lejos del centro comercial así que no tenía problema en irse caminando. Tenía ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, pateaba una piedra desquitando su molestia con ella.

\- Viejo estúpido. - Bufó molesto.

Si tanto prefería a su estúpido trabajo, bien, pero que no lo metiera a él en esto. Él no iba a ser como su padre, él no iba a abandonar a las personas que querían por un estúpido trabajo. Valía más la familia que un trabajo. Le iba a demostrar que podía hacerlo sin la necesidad de olvidar a su familia. No como él.

Pateo con más fuerza la piedra, causando que golpeara a un señor que pasaba por ahí.

\- ¡Mierda! - Soltó una exclamación de dolor al sentir el impacto de la piedra en su pie. - ¡Maldito mocoso!

\- L-lo siento, no era mi intención. - Inmediatamente se disculpó. Por alguna razón, el señor le daba mala espina.

\- ¡Estos niños de hoy en día ya no saben respetar a sus mayores! - Se acercó de manera amenazante a Boruto, causando que él retrocediera asustado. - Sera mejor que te dé una lección para que aprendas a respetar a los mayores, mocoso.

\- L-lo siento. De verdad no era mi intención. - Sus manos temblaban, sus piernas también. Que podía hacer un niño de 12 años contra un señor de 30, 40 años. Lo único que sabía de pelea era las prácticas que tenía en el tae kwon do, pero de ponerlas en práctica era otro asunto, más cuando la fuerza de su adversario era como 10 veces mayores que la suya.

El señor levantó el puño a punto de golpearlo, el cerro los ojos como reflejo mientras levantaba los brazos sobre su cara para protegerse. Espero el golpe, pero al no sentirlo se extrañó, más cuando escucho un quejido y el sonido de un cuerpo al caer en el duro pavimento de la acera.

Bajo los brazos y abrió los ojos para ver lo que había sucedido. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver a su padre enfrente de él con el puño cerrado. Con el rostro deformado por la furia que sentía en esos momentos.

\- ¡Maldito desgraciado! - Siseo furioso al señor que estaba inconsciente en el suelo producto de su fuerte puñetazo.

\- ¡Pa-papá! - Exclamo anonadado de ver en ese estado a su padre. Jamás lo había visto tan molesto.

Al escuchar la voz de su hijo, se dio la vuelta y lo miró con toda la seriedad del mundo. Se acercó a paso decidido y sin dejar que reaccionara, le plantó una tremenda cachetada en su mejilla. El rostro de Boruto había girado por la fuerza del impacto.

Asombrado y confundido, toco la zona dolorida y giró la mirada para ver a su padre pasmado. Sin poder procesar lo que había pasado.

\- ¡Nunca vuelvas a hacer esto!

\- ¿Q-qué...?

\- ¡Tienes idea del susto que me diste! En todo el camino vine pensando lo peor. - Se puso de cuclillas mientras llevaba una mano a su rubia cabellera y soltó un suspiro, lleno de alivio.- Pensé que te había pasado algo malo.- Su voz sonó aliviada y asustada, causando que Boruto se sintiera culpable.- No sé qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera pedido ver las cámaras de seguridad y ver que habías salido del centro comercial. No me des estos sustos.

\- Lo siento. - Giró la mirada, no pudiendo enfrentar a su padre.

Naruto levanto la mirada, aun con su mano en su rubia cabellera.

\- Es solo que... yo...

Al ver la frustración de su hijo, se levantó y lo miró con el ceño caído.

\- Boruto...

\- ¡Tú... tú y tu estúpido trabajo! - Estallo. Quería decirle todo lo que le molestaba, todo lo que le frustraba. Toda su furia. - ¡Siento que te importa más tu estúpido trabajo que a tu propia familia, nunca estás en casa, siempre llegas tarde, nunca estas en las fechas importantes, nunca comes en casa, todo el tiempo en tu estúpida oficina sentado en tu estúpida silla! ¡CUALQUIERA PUEDE HACER ESO! ¡SABES AL MENOS COMO NOS SENTIMOS MAMÁ, HIMAWARI Y YO! ¡No tienes ni idea!

Perdió el aliento. Todas sus palabras las había dicho con toda la furia y frustración que se habían acumulado durante tantos años. Había tantas cosas que quería decirle a su padre, pero no sabía cómo, el sentimiento no era algo que simplemente se explicaba con palabras. Había sentimientos que no podía describir. Uno de ellos la opresión al ver el abandono de tu propio padre. Ya que era así como él lo sentía.

\- Boruto... yo...

No sabía que decir. Era verdad que no todo el tiempo estaba con ellos, pero no era como él lo hacía ver. A el también le dolía no poder pasar tiempo con su familia.

\- Olvídalo...- Volteo la mirada. No podía ver a la cara a su padre. No por ahora.

Naruto abrió la boca para decir algo, pero al segundo la volvió a cerrar. No sabía que decirle. Las palabras era algo que necesitaba, tanto tiempo que la oficina le robo que ahora no sabía cómo hablar con su propio hijo. Conocía a la perfección a su hijo, era tan parecido a él, pero tan diferente que lo asustaba. Lo conocía, lo conocía muy bien, el problema era... que no sabía cómo tratar con él.

Ambos se subieron al auto en un eterno silencio. Boruto había ignorado en todo el camino a su padre mientras que Naruto solo se limitaba a verlo por el retrovisor del auto.

Habían llegado a la casa faltando solo 7 minutos para las cinco. No faltaba mucho para que Hinata y su hija volvieran.

Dejó las llaves del auto en el mueble que estaba aún lado de la puerta y se acercó a su hijo. Este por su parte tomó su consola de juegos y se disponía ir a su cuarto, cuando la voz de Naruto lo detuvo.

\- Lo siento...

Al escuchar las palabras de su padre, detuvo su pie en el escalón y giró la cabeza para ver a su padre.

\- Tienes todo el derecho en estar molesto conmigo. Nunca estoy con ustedes, siempre llego tarde y casi nunca estoy presente en fechas importantes...- La mirada de Naruto solo demostraba dolor y tristeza. Algo que le dolía a Boruto. - No es porque no quiera, sino porque no puedo. El trabajo me absorbe todo el tiempo y no es como si me estuviera justificando o algo por el estilo... solo quiero que... me perdones. Se que no he sido una buena figura paterna ni para ti y tu hermana, pero solo quiero que sepas que a ambos los amo con todo mi corazón.

Boruto giró su cuerpo, viendo de frente a su padre. Era la primera vez que escuchaba a su padre hablar de ese modo. Tan... triste.

\- Lo lamento... por todo lo que ha sucedido...- Bajo la mirada...- De ahora en adelante...

\- Las cosas están bien como están. - Lo interrumpió Boruto. Causando que Naruto lo viera sorprendido. - Solo te pido... que permanezcan un poco más de tiempo con nosotros. Pero cuando estés conmigo, en vez de sermonearme, quiero que podamos platicar sin tener un muro que nos aleje. Quiero saber más de ti.

Naruto levantó el ceño sorprendido. No esperaba esas palabras de parte de su hijo. Pero sonrío. El también deseaba poder hablar con su hijo sin un muro que los separara. Quería conocer al Boruto de ahora y del futuro.

\- Claro. - Sonrió.

Boruto le devolvió la sonrisa. Después, bajó la mirada y apretó su consola de juego al recordar que la tenía en la mano. Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

\- ¡Qué te parece si jugamos! Tengo ganas de derrotar a mi padre.

\- No será al revés. - Naruto mostró una cara llena de confianza.

\- No, ya verás que te pateare el trasero. - Bajó los escalones y llegó con su padre.

\- Muchas palabras y menos acción.

.

\- ¡Chicos, ya llegamos! - Llamó mientras dejaba las llaves del auto en el mueble.

\- ¡Estamos en casa! - Exclamo animada su hija mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

Al no escuchar la respuesta de su esposo e hijo, extrañada, camino rumbo a la sala en donde se escuchaba el sonido del televisor. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver a su hija parada en medio, mirando a su hermano y padre jugando con todo lo que tenían una partida de combate.

\- Naruto... Boruto... ¿Que...

\- Oh, mamá, ya llegaste. - La saludo Boruto mientras le daba una vaga mirada aun jugando con el mando de la consola.

\- Hinata, ven y mira como derroto a nuestro hijo. - Le sonrió aun sin apartar la mirada del televisor.

\- Mamá, ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? - Preguntó extrañada Himawari, ya que, no era normal que ellos dos estuvieran jugando una partida y mucho menos que estuvieran juntos.

\- No lo sé. - Respondió igual de extrañada. Pero sonrío. Contenta de ver el cuadro que tenía en frente de ella.

Saco de su bolsa su celular y apuntó la cámara a sus dos hombrecitos. Capturando el bello momento.

Porque estaba segura de que las cosas iban a ir mejor de ahora en adelante y más fotos se iban a agregar al álbum familiar.

.

Espero que les haya gustado. La verdad, tenía ganas de hacer una historia de ellos dos, contando un poco la relación que ambos tienen.

Yo soy una de las personas que entiende un poco el comportamiento de Boruto. Y es verdad, tiene un poco de razón de estar molesto con Naruto por no permanecer tiempo con ellos, pero también debe de entender que ser Hokage no es una tarea simple y que muchas cosas dependen de él.

Pero hay que recordar que Boruto es solo un niño. Apenas va creciendo. Ya lo veremos más maduro conforme a la situación con forme vaya creciendo.

Introduje un poco de sus conversaciones que tuvieron en la película, más específicamente cuando rescatan a Naruto.

Nos vemos hasta la próxima. Bye.

PD: Lamento cualquier error ortográfico y/o incoherencia.


End file.
